SoRiku Nightmare in Wunderland Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: A Gothic Alice in Wonderland version of Kingdom Hearts yaoi style . Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.
1. SoraxRiku Nightmare in Wunderland Ch1

Sora slides open the glass door to exit outside from the raging party. The brunette feels like this was a big mistake coming to the party. He closes the door and the backyard is still and tranquil.

The angel boy sighs and rubs his forehead from all the pounding jackhammers of bad boy band music that is at the party. He walks across the deck and it creaks with every step. The brunette walks down the steps and he sits on a stone bench in the yard.

He looks around and takes deep breaths as he sips his fruit punch. The drink stains his mouth and tongue a dark red. The moon is full tonight and it looks like you could just reach out and take it right out of the portrait of the night sky. Sora sighs in the immense backyard and he sets his drink on the bench beside him. The quiet teen twirls his bracelet around on his wrist.

"I knew this was a dumb idea. This party is just screaming the word _dangerous_." Sora says to himself and the feeling of sunder surrounds him. The grass stretches out in front of him like dark curled fingers and the trees sway with the gust of the nightshade scented wind. Something rustles in the trees far in front of him. Sora's eyes squint and they slowly adjust to the darkness.

A white figure pops its head out and Sora tilts his head like a confused puppy. "What is that?" Sora says and he strolls over to the mysterious animal. Sora looks at it from a close distance. It shudders in fright at Sora's near face.

The small white bat swoops out of the tree and lands on the grass. It is a couple feet away from Sora and it cocks its head to the side at the curious teen. Sora is a bit disgusted yet utterly amazed at the creature's anomalous beauty.

"Hey there, lil' fella." Sora coos and it flaps its marble white wings in delight. It hobbles around on its stumpy legs and Sora follows it like it is a mother hen and he is a baby chick. It shrieks an ethereal song and it sounds like a happy bird.

The brunette reaches out to pet its delicate ears but it trots backwards quickly. "Aw come on. I won't hurt you." He says in an assuring tone. He reaches out again but it opens its mouth wide and hisses.

The bat launches backwards and the brunette gets upset. "Come back here!" He calls after it and it flutters like a butterfly. Sora watches it fly up in the air but it suddenly falls down to the ground like a kamikaze crash.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaims and he scoops the bat in his hands. It is about the size of a new born puppy and it squirms in his warm hands. The brunette's wrist gets a sharp bite and Sora screams in pain.

The plum white bat drops to the ground and runs off like a robber with Sora's bracelet in its mouth. "Hey! Come back here!" Sora yells at it in sheer anger. The blue eyed teen rushes after the bat but the quick little feet are too fast for Sora to keep up with.

The brunette stumbles through the yard and it grows deeper and deeper. The trees get taller and thicker as Sora rushes after it. The pudgy little thing dives in and out of the trees and it flaps its wings to take off in flight.

"OH no you don't!" Sora says and it flies off anyway. Sora looks around and finds himself lost in Twilight Town's woods. "Great." Sora says sarcastically. The bat swoops through his hair and Sora screams in shock. It lands a few feet away from him with the bracelet in his fanged mouth.

"You little-" Sora says and he dives forward to grab it. The bat sounds like it is making a hyena laugh and it runs away from Sora. "Hey!!!" Sora says with furious anger.

It swerves around the blackberry bushes and the thorns rip at Sora's shins. The bat stops at a tree and walks right into the large two foot hole at the base of the trunk. It looks back at Sora and it almost looks like it is smiling. Sora growls and he runs faster.

The bat runs inside and Sora gets down on his hands and knees. Sora crawls inside and the ground fells like wet quicksand. He picks up his hands to move forward and they make suction cup noises as he flicks them out of the ground.

He sees the bat in front of him and it glows in the dark. It drops the bracelet then disappears. "I've got you now." Sora says with a touch of malignance in his sweet voice. He sloshes forward and he reaches his hand to grab the bracelet but his hand goes all the way through the ground.

Everything gets dark and Sora's arm is getting sucked into the ground. "Ahhh! Help!" Sora screams but he realizes nothing can help him now. He falls forward and goes down the bat's cave.


	2. SoraxRiku Nightmare in Wunderland Ch2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora shrieks in terror as he spirals down the white bat's cave. Blackberry bushes line the monotone walls of the hallow cylinder and Sora scraps down through them. The blackberry thorns claw like a stray cat's long nails and they swat at his healthy cherub face.

"H–help!" He desperately calls out above and the blackberry bushes combust into purple ash over his bleeding torso. His black tie curls around his neck like an exotic serpent and hisses at the terrified brunette. It slithers up his arm and launches itself onto a paper nightlight mobile.

The nightlight flicks on and projects glowing images of sinking boats, decrepit teddy bears, and laughing clowns onto the monotone newspaper covered walls. Sora screams at the sight of the smiling clown and he rips off the newspaper exposing a nest of sleeping opal bats. They smile widely at him with their beady red eyes cloudy like a swamp.

"Ahhh!" Sora screams at they fly over him and scratch at his bloody bracelet before leaving off into the abyss. The blood from his left arm flies up from his falling body and suspends in time in the air. The scarlet droplets morbidly shine like poisonous rubies in the undying depths of the bat's vast cavern.

Cobwebs decorate the bleak fall and the blue bow spiders blink their solemn eyes as Sora rips through their webs. They fly on their delicate trapeze bars with silk ribbons streaming from their abdomens into their hypnotic webs for repairs. "S–sorry!" Sora nervously apologizes as he rushes down the foreign tunnel.

The silver bracelet daintily slips off of Sora's bitten wrist and the white bat swoops over his head to snatch the sparkling strand. "No!" Sora screams at the chuckling bat. "Silly child… You think the commonest of me." The white creature replies malignly to the furious brunette.

Sora gasps at the snickering ivory demon. "You… you can talk – " But the white bat races down into the onyx abyss of the hole. "W–wait! Mr. Bat!" Sora cries out and his hands struggle to grasp the thin spider silk around him.

The blood rubies hail down over the brunette and they turn into the eyes of hundreds of bats. "We've been expecting you, Sora." They all chant together and snicker their sugar laughs.

"M–me?!" Sora asks in surprise as his heart beats like a wild drum. "Why yes, Sora… it is time…we have been waiting…" The deep voiced bracelet bat bellows. "Waiting? For me?" Sora's forehead begins to drip blood as his chest aches from his beating heart. "You're late, Sora… Late for him…" The bat's eyes grow black with fury. "For who?!" Sora's mind spins with frustration and his body quakes in a cold sweat.

"Him!!!" The wise bat shrieks and all the other bats laugh and cower away in the glowing images of the nightlight. Impulsively, Sora's beating organ pounds against his chest and suddenly rips through his thin flesh. He screams and tries to catch his heart furiously leaping out of his chest.

It snaps off from his arteries and it rings like a demented alarm clock. Blood spews out in a macabre fountain of glass hearts and the newspaper wallpaper bursts into flames. The bat with the bracelet swiftly snatches it out of the air and grins clandestinely as he flaps his wings away.

The bewildered brunette falls into silence as the ringing heart disappears further and further away. "…Curious…" He mutters to himself as a needle-bird and thread-fly sow up his wounded chest. He flows like a feather down the hole and an upside-down firefly chandelier lights up the base of the hole. "Very curious…" He repeats and the needle-bird flits away with the thread-fly.

Sora's black boots brush over the grey ash covered ground and the fireflies rustle their wings a bit from the chilly wind from above. The chandelier covers the center of the room and twists into rollercoaster Gothic twists up the walls of the tunnel like tiny Christmas lights.

Grey soot sprinkles on Sora's left shoulder from above and he looks around himself. The checkered floor shakes violently and Sora stumbles against the firefly covered wall. More soot falls over his brunette spikes and he peers up the lit cavern to see an avalanche of stone bat heads crashing back and forth as they plummet. Sora screams and bangs his fists against the firefly covered walls.

"Let me out!! Let me out!" He screams as the fireflies squish into hot pink and Irish green coloured jelly on his furious fists. A stone bat slams into the middle of his back and Sora coughs from the hard blow. Another rapidly smacks against his right ear and deafens him momentarily. A sharp ring bursts in his right ear and he falls to the ground with his hands cupping the brutal pain.

His head spins as his head's temples swell and pound harshly. He screams for help but he hears nothing. His sky blue eyes watch the fireflies soar away in fright from the psychotic scream and a ring of skeleton keys is exposed from where the chandelier had glistened.

His head beats as his eye sight struggles to pick out the colours of the flickering dead fireflies and attempts to focus clearly on the mysterious keys. He weakly pulls himself over the filthy checkered floor and coughs out the sticky ash in his lungs. Bat heads continue to stone his bleeding body as his shaky hand grasps the gunmetal keychain.

Sora grits his teeth through the pain and he blinks his eyes through the thick fog of the stone heads colliding against the dusty ground. The fire from above spreads down the newspaper and smoke penetrates Sora's restrained lungs. He hurriedly rips off a strip of his dress shirt and ties it over his mouth like a mask.

After a few coughs, he manages to suck in air as the dust filters through his self-made surgeon mask. The relentless fire reaches the bottom of the newspaper walls and the images of the clippings scream as they melt into hot volcanic ink. Sora brushes his fingers through the caked dust on the ground and he feels a slimy padlock.

He squeezes his grip on the lock and it ribbets abruptly in his hand. Sora squints in the fire storm at the words printed on the thick clanking keys. _'Tea Rhume'_. _'Snap Dragon Pond'_. _'Doll Hands Land'_. _'Riddle Woods'_. _'Bath Haus'_. _'Happy Place'_.

"…Happy Place? Anything but here." Sora whispers to himself and he shuffles with the key into the ribbeting lock's mouth. The floor opens beneath him and the dust falls with him into a long white hallway. The ceiling from where he was dumped closes hastily and Sora rubs his spinning head. He removes his face mask and coughs in the settling dust cloud around him.

The ominous linoleum hallway is lined with identical white doors with jail barred windows. Sora pats the ash off his clothing as he stands up on his wavering feet. "Happy Place? How strange…" He says as he stares at the closed ceiling above him and he pockets the various keys inside of his black jeans.

He walks down the hallway and peers into one of the jailed rooms. A dry fish sits on his cot and eats tartar sauce from the force-feeding spoon machine. It hacks and coughs its eyeballs out of its crusty head. "Please! …Stop!" It feebly wheezes at the machine. "One more bite, little fish. So we can serve you up for Him on a dish. One more bite, little fish. So we can serve you up for Him on a dish. One more bite, little fish. So we can serve you up for Him on a dish." The machine repeats as it thrusts the spoon into the fish's peeling mouth.

Sora cringes to himself and looks into the next bizarre room. A mouse quivers in the corner of the room and its elephant-like nose twitches violently. "Tw–twinkle, twinkle, little bbat!! How I wonderrr…where you're at!?" It shrieks and then its tiny hands fumble with white chalk to mark the days of containment on the white walls. The powdery chalk fails to appear on the walls and the mouse bursts into hysterical tears.

"Poor thing…" Sora whispers and he looks into the next room. A small girl with straight blonde hair hiding her somber face sits in the center of the room in a straight jacket. Sora looks at her robin egg blue dress and her muddy Mary Jane shoes.

"But… I don't want to go among mad people…" She yells angrily and the automatic syringe machine perks up to life. "Computing… computing…BING! Detected: Hostility!" The robotic voice exclaims and it dives its pencil-thick needle into her bicep then the acid green liquid from the syringe slowly empties.

"Ahhh…" She cries and she bites off the syringe from the machine then spits it out. The blonde looks up at Sora and her hair brushes away from her face. She stares at him with her boney skeleton face and her loose jaw bone drops off.

Sora covers his angelic eyes in fear and frantically runs away down the winding hallway. He bumps into a wall and falls back on his behind. He blinks a few times to gather his focus and he looks up at a bizarre pair of conjoined doors at the end of the hallway. The brunette tilts his head up the skinny, distorted door and peers at the black plaque at the top of the door.

Zex~dee and Xion~dumb

Maniac laughter echoes from the skinny door and Sora shivers to himself. "Not a Happy Place…" Sora whispers and a pale white hand with sharp black nails claws through the jail bar window. "Ahhh!" He exclaims and he stands up to go back down the hall. He turns around and gasps as he is standing on a floating white square above a black abyss.

Sora regains his footing and clenches his chest where his heart use to be. "I will never get down from this height…" He declares and he faces back toward the now silent door. His keys rise out of his pocket by themselves and a white skeleton key inserts itself into the lock. "What?! Stop that!" He demands and he grabs the keys but they slip through his hands like a ghost.

A small girl's voice giggles behind the door and then she shrieks like a murder victim and glass crashes against the door. "No… No!!!" Sora pleads as the creaking door clicks open and his keys vanish back in his pocket. A swarm of white bats fly up from the abyss and they scream their sonar waves at the brunette. Sora forcibly tumbles face first into the room and the white door shuts behind him and locks.

Sora scrambles up on his feet and he looks in the grey stone asylum room. There is a large pile of hard-bonded ancient books in the corner of the quiet room and Sora walks over curiously to the pile. He picks up a copy of Peter Pan off of the pile and he dusts it off then opens the musty book. "…What?" Sora asks as he looks into the book.

Once upon a time. Obey Him. They all lived happily-ever after. The End.

"That can't be right…" He whispers and he thumbs to the next page only to find the same story. Sora tosses the book over his shoulder and picks up Snow White from the pile then opens it up.

Once upon a time. Obey Him. They all lived happily-ever after. The End.

"Stupid book." Sora declares and he flips through the hundreds of pages to only find the same story. He picks up Hansel and Gretel and takes a deep breath in to calm himself before he opens the book. Sora opens it up and smiles at the drawing of two children making a trail of bread crumbs.

Once upon a time, there were two stupid children who never listened to Him. So They roasted them over an inferno of incredible horror and served them up with tea and jam. Obey Him. The plump children's parents were mailed an unbirthday gift of their children's bones. The parents made a wind chime for the jabberwocky calling out of the bones then they all lived happily-ever after. The End.

"Oh! That's my favourite one!" A voice suddenly exclaims and Sora screams in fright then drops the book. A nude androgynous body serves up to smiles at the frightened boy. The pale body of two torsos conjoins at the hips into two silky smooth legs. On either's chests are printed a name. _Zex~dee_ and _Xion~dumb_. The male head with reading glasses glares at Sora. "Hey! Be careful with that! It's a classic!" He shouts and he snatches the book off the ground.

"You ought to appreciate good literature around here." He exclaims and Sora's eyes look at his chest. _'Now Sora, don't stare at people. That's rude. Stop twiddling your thumbs, stand up straight, bow while you think; it saves time.'_ Sora's mother's voice reminds him in his head.

"You must be… Zex~dee… pleasure to meet you…" Sora nervously says and he awkwardly bows. The female head giggles at the brunette. "Shut up, Dumb." Zex~dee commands and he whacks her upside the head with the filthy book.


End file.
